Look for the Girl with the Broken Smile
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She was five months pregnant when she decides to leave Stephen and Idris behind. {Celine Centric with hints of Celine/Stephen}


**Title: Look for the Girl with the Broken Smile  
Pairing: Celine Centric, hints of Celine/Stephen, Amatis/Stephen  
Warnings/Spoilers: Alternate Reality, hints of Child Absuse  
Author Notes: Celine never commits suicide/killed by Valentine in this piece. Title also inspired by the song _She Will Be Loved_ - Maroon 5. Honestly I'm more of a Celine/Stephen shipper than I am Amatis/Stephen. So I try to hint that Stephen may have grown to be in love with Celine. Despite how things turn out for them.  
Summary: She was five months pregnant when she decides to leave Stephen and Idris behind.**

She was five months pregnant when she decided to leave Stephen, leave Idris behind. Despite the fact that she may have loved Stephen, she knows that she will never have his heart or his love.

Even though, he may have never raised a hand to her, abused her like her own parents did. The only times he really yelled at her was when they got into an argument about his previous wife.

For awhile, she thought Stephen could have learned to love her, love her equally or more compared to her his first wife.

But that was probably hopeless wishing.

The day she announced she announced she was pregnant with child, he didn't act like a father should act. He wasn't happy or proud, instead he locked himself in his study and didn't come out for hours.

Probably getting drunk and mourning over the fact it was her who gotten pregnant with his first child instead of his first wife.

She had cried into her pillow that night. Even though there has always been a distance between them. Only kissing or show intimacy on occasion, or when they were with other Circle Members.

His smile was fake, her smile was broken. (But then again her smiles were always a bit broken.)

She shifted the suitcase in her hand as she walked down the streets of Pairs. Knowing she can receive sanctuary in the French Institute.  
-

She was six months pregnant when Stephen showed up on the doorstep of the French Institute begging for her to come home, back to home.

She honestly has to admit a part of her was tempted to go back with him, but a part of her knew. The only reason why Stephen wanted her back (or at least in her mind) was because of the child growing inside of her.

Never for her.

Because who would love a broken girl like her?

She was honestly surprised that she said to no to him because she has never been able to say to no to him or her family in the past. (Even though, if she ever said no to her family, it would most likely cause her to get beaten.)

Surprisingly it turned out to be one of their more genuine conversations. He understood her reasons why she won't go back with him.

Even apologized for the way he acted towards her during their marriage, because while he may have never been cruel to her, to some degree he did blame her. He even admitted to her that he hopes she would give him a second chance someday.

Although, to be truthful she wasn't entirely sure why he wanted a second chance with her, or if he simply wanted a second chance because of their child. He never admitted that was in love her. Even though, they did say absence makes the heart fonder.

She supposes to some degree, she may never know.

She certainly has her suspicions on the matter, and and all those suspicions point that he wanted to be with her because of their child.

Even though, she couldn't deny that conversation has given her hope. Hope that someday, Stephen may love her. If he hasn't started to already.

But as she watches Stephen walk down the pathway of the French Institute, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was never going to see her husband again.

The moment she received news that Stephen died in battle was when she went into labor. After hours of pain and her cursing Stephens name (which she cries over later, considering the circumstances) her son was born.  
Jace Stephen Herondale.

Because regardless of the fact she may have been separated from her husband, and despite the fact she no longer considers herself as a Herondale.

She refuses give her son the name Montclaire. Despite the fact, the she occasionally hated her husband for all the heartache he has given her. She felt like she should honor her husband somehow.

As she presses her lips against her son's forehead. She came to realize that Stephen give her the greatest of all.

A chance to be genuinely loved.

Even though, it may not be love that she craves, the love that is shared between husband and wife. It was still love. In return, she would love her son with every fiber with her being.

For the first time, in twenty years, an unbroken smile crosses her lips.

**-the End**


End file.
